


Cursed With Vines

by hiswhitewolf



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Sex, Cursed Jaskier | Dandelion, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, Vines, jaskier loves geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiswhitewolf/pseuds/hiswhitewolf
Summary: Jaskier was not having a good day. Ever since that incident with a witch a few days ago, he’s felt heat crawling underneath his skin. Whenever Geralt, his lover, bent down and Jaskier looked at his ass he felt it flare up wildly. That witch cursed him, and he didn’t want to tell Geralt. He wasn't planning to tell Geralt until one night he found out what his curse was.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Cursed With Vines

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Discord friends. I love y'all. I also love this trope a lot and haven't read many of them. Loosely based off of an art piece I saw recently! Hope everyone enjoys!

Jaskier was not having a good day. Ever since that incident with a witch a few days ago, he’s felt heat crawling underneath his skin. Whenever Geralt, his lover, bent down and Jaskier looked at his ass he felt it flare up wildly. When Geralt and him took a bath a few days ago he felt like the heat flaring up in his body was going to tear him apart. That witch cursed him, and he didn’t want to tell Geralt. She had told him that he would ‘please his lover’ with this curse she befouled him with. He didn’t know what she meant by that and he didn’t know if he wanted to find out.  
  
Tonight, they were camping outside for the night. Jaskier was sweating and felt heat blast through his body when Geralt tossed his shirt off of his body. He was so muscular and beefy. Just perfect for Jaskier. _So perfect._ He slowly started unlacing his breeches when he looked up and met Jaskier’s eyes. He lifted an eyebrow and sensually pulled of his pants for Jaskier. Heat tore through his groin.

“How cruel. You know how gorgeous you are when you strip for me.” Geralt smirked at him and kneeled down on his bedroll next to Jaskier’s.

“It’s why I do it.” Jaskier rolled his eyes at his admission. He felt so _hot._ The heat was tearing through him. And it was all for his Geralt. Jaskier wiped away sweat off of his forehead as Geralt got comfortable on his bedroll. He was so hard and hot for his lover at that moment. The way his body looked under the moonlight had him in awe. The planes of his stomach were illuminated. His ass was perfectly round and smackable under the glow of the moon.

Suddenly, the ground beside him started to move. Geralt was quick to his feet as the sound. Jaskier quickly looked to his sides to see vines wriggling their way from the Earth. The heat spread throughout his body, feeling even hotter. His groin felt like it was scalding hot.

“Jaskier, get back!” That’s when the vines rushed toward Geralt and curled around his beautiful ankles and held him stock still where he stood. Jaskier _moaned_ at the sensation he felt when the vines came into contact with Geralt’s skin. It felt like he was being stroked off slowly. He felt sensations he’s never felt before.

“Geralt, fuck, I think these vines are my doing.” Jaskier tripped over himself as he quickly unlaced his pants. His dick was hard and wet. He released his hard cock as fast as he could. Feeling confined in those pants was painful for him. He was leaking so much precum his pants had a wet spot where his cock had rested in them. The tip of his dick was shiny and soaked and ready.

“Why would these be your fault?” The vines stroked up Geralt’s legs. Geralt was panting under the vines, lips shining in the moonlight. He could see a flush that was beginning on his chest. He knew from experience that Geralt was a full body blusher when he was turned on.

“I was cursed by a witch a few days ago who said I’d be able to please my lover.” Jaskier panted, trying to catch his breath at the feelings he was being bombarded with. The heat was flaring wildly but it was pleasant now. It felt like the heat he got when he was inside of Geralt, him moaning Jaskier’s name into the sheets beneath him. Hot and wet and so tight for him.

He wanted to fuck Geralt with these vines.

“Geralt, I’ve felt so hot for you.” He gulped loudly. “Can I have your consent to fuck you with these vines?”

Geralt reacted immediately. He groaned and his body released tension. He became more pliant beneath the vines that were slowly stroking his skin and winding around him. His cock was hard and tenting his pants.

“Jaskier, _absolutely.”_ Jaskier sighed in pleasure at the consent. Then he felt the heat in his body flare up.

“What a good boy for me.” Geralt keened at the praise. Jaskier knew his Witcher loved when he was praised. He deserved it when he was good for him.

The vines did what Jaskier thought about, as he found out a few heat-filled moments later.

He commanded the vines to do what he wanted. First, the vines pulled down the only source of clothing on Geralt. His white underwear. They were thrown across their camp a moment later. He never wanted his lover in underwear ever again. It was a sin against humanity to let that cock be confined underneath a piece of fabric.

Geralt whined as his cock was released. He was hard and flushed red at the tip. He was shining with precum. His lover was really into this and that pleased Jaskier immensely. Geralt’s breathing was exerted. It was one of the few sounds disturbing the silence of the night, along with Jaskier’s puffs of quick breaths. Jaskier really loved the way Geralt looked with his vines wrapped around him. He was so pretty and ready for him.

“ _Oh fuck,_ Jaskier!” The vines wrapped around Geralt’s cock and squeezed and stroked. His face was scrunched up in pleasure. His head thrown back and moaning at the feeling of his vines pleasuring him. Jaskier felt the burning echoes of the same feeling on his own dick. He didn’t know how but he was grateful for that witch for cursing him with this. He could feel what Geralt was feeling, what he was making him feel for Jaskier.

“Oh darling, you look beautiful for me.” Jaskier reached down and stroked himself slowly.

“Lay down on your bedroll and open up your legs for me. Be such a good Witcher for me and I’ll make you feel so good.” Geralt smiled languidly at him did as he was told without hesitation. Geralt was always such an obedient and grateful lover. He loved Geralt so fucking much. The vines stroked through Geralt’s hair, starting to braid it up so that the hair was out of his face.

“Are you really braiding my hair right now?” Geralt laughed breathlessly.

“Your hair was getting in your face and I know how annoying it is for you.”

Jaskier walked over to Geralt and bent down to place a sweet kiss to his soft lips. He caressed his face and slicked back the few stray hairs remaining on his forehead.

“You want these vines?” Jaskier whisped in his ear. He suckled on his lobe and bit down gently.

“I’ve been ready, Jask. Please.” The vines wriggled. Jaskier popped open the oil he kept in the pack next to his bedroll. He slicked up his fingers and gently opened his lover. He scissored his hole, making sure to open him nice and make him nice and ready for his vines. Geralt was moaning beneath him, thrusting his cock against the vines that were currently curled around his dick and stroking him.

When Jaskier knew Geralt was ready for it, he gave him what he was waiting for. He furled his fingers and stroked that sweet spot inside of his ass. Geralt _keened._ He was sweaty and glistening when Jaskier met his warm amber eyes. He stroked his prostate again and Geralt threw his head back in rapture, mouth open in a loud moan. He had 4 fingers inside of him. He was ready to take the vines. He slowly took his fingers out of Geralt’s entrance. Geralt moaned at the discomfort of feeling empty.

The vines wriggled their way into his hole, filling him up. Geralt wailed, face filled with pleasure. His lover enjoyed feeling nice and full. Jaskier felt what the vines were feeling. He stood there, enraptured by the feeling of having Geralt around him without _actually_ having him around his cock. It felt so fucking good.

Geralt was brokenly moaning as the vines thrust in and out of his hole, filling him up again and again. Jaskier was bent beside Geralt, holding himself up with his hands on Geralt’s arm. He was whimpering at the feeling the vines were giving him. He took himself in hand once more and stoked himself a bit faster than before. He needed to _cum._

He demanded the vines nail Geralt’s prostate. They were obedient and did that on the next thrust. Geralt howled and sobbed at the feeling of being full and floating in pleasure. Jaskier stroked himself faster, feeling the heat overwhelming his body. They kept hitting his prostate again and again. Geralt was moaning brokenly, unable to say much else. Jaskier caressed his hair and whispered in his ear.

“You can cum for me when you need to, love.” 

Geralt sobbed and groaned suddenly. He tensed underneath Jaskier’s hands.

“I’m cumming. OHHH, _Jaskier._ ” A lot of cum suddenly started to paint his abs. The overwhelming heat he felt before felt even more overcoming. It took his breath away and abruptly he was cumming all over Geralt’s abs, too. He moaned. He bent down and placed a passionate kiss against Geralt’s lips. They moaned in each other’s mouths. Jaskier pulled away and smiled a lazy loving smile down at his Witcher.

“I love you. You did so well for me.” Geralt shuddered under his hold and smiled back.

He then noticed the vines were unwinding themselves from Geralt and retreating back into the ground.

He brushed his hair out of the braid and lightly stroked his hair. Geralt purred underneath him with his eyes closed. He knew Geralt was going to fall asleep soon. He always did when he was pleasured out. Jaskier shook his head and pressed a light kiss to Geralt’s forehead. He curled around Geralt. His arms slid around his body and held him to his own body.

“Love you.” Geralt said before soft snores left his mouth.

Jaskier stayed awake for an hour more, watching the stars in the night. He was grateful for that witch for cursing him with this.


End file.
